


[Podfic] A day In The Life

by akikotree



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale move into their cottage in the South Downs. Excerpts from the diary of Principality Aziraphale. Recorded as a simulpod for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020- check out the versions byLunatique,Secretsofluftnarp, andCompass Rose!Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you to The_Magic_Rat for permission to record and thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day In the Life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350420) by [The_Magic_Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

7 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Good%20Omens-%20A%20Day%20in%20the%20Life.mp3) | **Size:** 4.53 MB 

| 

cover created by Kess  
  
---|---


End file.
